An Unfamiliar Time
by meinfeinsleib
Summary: This is a story of a woman from the "present" who wakes up one day as a nurse in 1941. She starts to recognize the people around her as members of a movie she loves. What will happen when she starts falling for a once-fictional character who is just all too real.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pearl Harbor, I am just expressing my love of the piece. This is my first story so please be kind, but be honest with the reviews. I would love feedback and ideas. :) ~Maria Black

Update: I have gone in and added italics in the chapters where Rosie's inner monologue is. This is not used a lot in the first two, but you will see more of it in the following chapters. :)

Chapter 1:

The year is 2023; It is a Friday in April and they are re-showing my favorite movie at the old movie theatre. This theatre is called "The Palace" and it has been around forever. They replay movies once a month, and I have requested this one for a while. The movie is Pearl Harbor starring Ben Affleck and Josh Hartnett, _total dreamboats_.

I know that the movie is corny, but I cannot help but love it. My name is Rosie Major and I have been a sucker for romantic, historical-fiction for as long as I can remember. Most people don't peg me as the sappy romantic type, because in my job I am such a hard-ass. I work at Affirm Consulting, a consulting company for politicians. Basically, we have teams that focus on different areas of policy and management that help write legislation for different politicians. I am the head of the educational policy division. I oversee the policies that pertain to budgets, and allocation of resources that deal with all types of education. I am known for getting policies, rewriting them and then holding meetings on how we can write it better the first time. This is not because I am mean, but because I want the people who work for me to become better and be able to move up eventually. This means I am not always well-liked, however, I am always respected.

That is why this time is so important to me. Not because I don't love my job, I do, but here I'm not "Miss. Major Drill Sargent," I'm just Rosie. When I take my seat in the theatre, I notice some of the regulars who come to see the re-runs each month. The Albrights, an older couple who came here for their first date back in 1962. There is also the Schreiner family; the parents, Melissa and Annie take their three kids to the movies every few months. A few other people pepper the theatre, and I see a young woman sitting by herself. I walk over and ask if I could sit by her, because I like to get to know people, and ask why they come.

Her name is Sophie. She tells me that she just moved to the area and was looking for something to do. I told her she came on a great night, because this is my favorite movie. She says it is one of her favorites too, and she was really excited to see it playing. The movie starts and I can tell that she was serious about it being one of her favorites by the way she sighs at different moments and tenses up at others. It is funny, because I am the same way.

After the movie, we start talking and decide to walk to a coffee shop to continue our conversation. After a while of talking about our favorite scenes and moments, I divulge my frustration at the ending.

"I mean, I wish I could just go back in time and be there for Danny. He is too kind and has given too much to die like that. The sad thing is that I know he would be my perfect guy. He is a man with a good heart, he has something he is passionate about, he is intelligent-"

"And tall, dark, and handsome as well. If only you could meet him" she interjects. I notice she has a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Well yeah! But it's not I can go back in time." I laugh. I notice that the waiters are stacking chairs, so I look at a clock. "Wow it is already midnight."

"Jeez, I didn't realize we had been talking for so long. Well I should probably head home." Sophie says as she covers a yawn.

"Me too. It has been so good talking to you Sophie. If you want to hang out again, need a new friend in the city, or just want some restaurant recommendations feel free to hit me up on Facebook, or here is my card." I say as I fish my business cards from my bag.

"Thanks Rosie, I think you will hear from me soon." She takes my card and we wave good bye.

That night I smile as I go to bed and think of Danny, and what a life with him would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I am so sorry it has been so long. I have been super busy this summer, and I wanted to make sure before I put up the next chapter I had a place I would like to see this story go. Disclaimer, I do not own any of the original PH characters. Enjoy :)

Note: In this chapter italics indicate inner monologue or reading of something like a letter.

Chapter 2:

"Rosie…Rosie…Rosie! Wake up, it is almost 7:50." _Who is calling me?_ I palm my face, wiping the grogginess from the morning off and open my eyes to see a blonde girl sitting at the edge of my bed. _No, not my bed, a bed. In a room I don't know._ My eyes widen as I recognize the woman in front of me as Betty from the movie Pearl Harbor that I was watching just last night.

"What is going on? Am I dreaming?" I ask to no one in particular.

Betty answers though, "What do you mean silly, it is a normal Friday, and if you do not get up you will be late for work. Oh, and there was a letter for you at the door today, here it is." She says as drops the letter on my bed and bustles out of the room.

When she shuts the door, I grab the envelope and rip it open, not understanding what is going on.

 _Dear Rosie,_

 _You are probably very confused, so let me clear things up for you. The date is Friday, January 3suprd,/sup 1941. Additionally, I have brought to life the characters from the movie Pearl Harbor. I know you may be wondering how this can be. Last night you and I talked about many things. I called myself Sophie, but I do not have a name. I am an entity of time and space that drifts through time changing things that I feel will help create the best future possible. That is why you are here. You can change events in this timeline now. It will play out like the movie did if you do nothing, but there may be a chance to save a few lives._

 _Now, you cannot change any large events. Pearl Harbor will still occur, as these large occurrences play significant roles in the outcome of the second world war and so on. So here is the information you need to know for the life you are now in. You are an army nurse, enlisted in the same squadron as Evelyn, Betty, Sandra, Barbara, and Martha. Also, you are stationed in Washington D.C. If you think about it for a second you will be able "remember" training. I have implanted false memories of nurse training for you so you are fully capable of performing your duties as a nurse. You also have all you need in terms of clothes, money, toiletries. Just think and you will know, based on more "memories" I have implemented, as to where everything is and how to use it._

 _I have not created a false childhood for you, and all of your memories of your old life are still there. If you need to share your "past" with anyone, don't veer to much from your real life. Keep it believable, but draw inspiration from your life. Remember that women didn't really work outside of the home too much, so you may have to bend what your mom did. Also, technology was different, so keep that in mind when describing jobs._

 _I know this is a lot to take in, but I hope you can make a difference here. For reference, this is the day that the girls go to New York to go out with the guys. I may write you more letters, but don't expect them often. Also, try to keep your future origins to yourself._

 _Yours Truly, Sophie_

My head is reeling. I am actually in 1941, this isn't a dream. I can see the "vintage" wallpaper that looks like new and I can recall the training Sophie referred to immediately. _What do I do? What can I do?_ I am basically stuck in my circumstances and have no foreseeable way out. _So, I guess I should get ready for work?_

I get out of bed and turn toward my closet. I pull out the simple nurse uniform and sensible shoes. After I dress, I head into the attached bathroom where I brush out my hair, twist it into a simple bun and pin in my nurse cap. I then wash my face, apply a small amount of concealer, rouge, pink lipstick, and mascara.

Now that I am ready to go, I tentatively make my way into the kitchen where I find all of the nurses from the movie eating breakfast. We apparently all share one house, and carpool to work each morning (another thing I can oddly "remember"). I am apparently first lieutenant of our company, while Evelyn is second lieutenant.

Sandra offers me a bowl of oatmeal and I thank her and sit down. The girls are talking about tonight and the trip we are taking into the city. We are off work at 2:30pm, early because it is a Friday, then we are getting on a train to NYC at 4pm. The girls are planning on getting a late lunch after work and primping till our train ride. They ask me to do their hair, because I am good at all of the best styles, and I readily agree. This isn't a false memory, I have always been good at hair, and love to try fun styles.

We leave at 8:15 and are at the hospital by 8:30. It is a fairly slow day, just a few sprains and bruises to take care of, which is a relief since this is technically my first day. After work the girls and I go to a little café that serves sandwiches and tea. After lunch we all start getting ready for the night out. I start by using eyeliner to draw a delicate cat eye, then I change my lipstick to a deep red color, then reapply my rouge and mascara. I pin the front of my hair in fashionable victory rolls and then put the rest of my hair in hot rollers for the time being. I then go to each girl, ask what style they want and get to work.

After finishing each of the girl's hairstyle, I realize I don't know what to wear. I tell Betty and she drags me to my closet and pulls out a black dress with red sash. It has an A-line frame, a v-neckline, sleeves that cover my upper arms, and she pairs it with a white petticoat. Then she pulls out a pair of red kitten heels, saying that I don't need too much height. She is right, I am already 5'9'' and am taller than most women. So, I quickly get changed, take out my curlers and spray some hairspray.

All of us are ready to go by 3:45pm and are out the door. When we get on the train the girls and I start to talk about work until the dialogue from the movie starts. As Evelyn starts to talk I realize I am remembering something from her story, something different from the original movie. One of my memories actually changed the storyline slightly…

-So the next chapter will obviously be that memory, we shall see how that iconic scene has changed :) Remember to Review, Fav, and Follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi y'all. I would like to address some things before delving into this chapter.

First, I know it has been a WHILE. While I am sorry that the wait has been so long, let me assure you that is not because I intend to abandon this story. I admit I have been very distracted, but only because I have been studying abroad. I have been in France since September and will be here through May. So please excuse me if I am not as regular as I would like. To, sort of, make up for it I will release two chapters this time.

Second, I would like to talk about my direction choice for this story. I know that the idea that I am playing with is not new, but I hope to delve into Danny's character in a way that is still entertaining. I will admit I pull a lot of Rosie from myself, and what I would do in the situation. This is really a story that I love and that I hope you enjoy.  
Of course, Disclaimer: I do not own the characters original to the cannon PH movies, I just own the storyline I have imagined. Thanks.  
Chapter 3  
 _-Flashback-_

Evelyn and I are working the eye exam station when this young sandy hair boy comes up. He is tall and broad-shouldered, his name is Rafe McCawley. Despite his stature, he seems quite nervous, and the moment he steps up to the desk he spews out the bottom row letters so quickly Evelyn and I knew right away that they were memorized. Evelyn asks him to slow down and start from the top. He starts stuttering out the letters and getting them backwards. You can see that Evelyn is about to flunk him, but I quickly intervene.

Mr. McCawley may I ask you some questions?" Evelyn is giving me and odd look but sits back and says nothing.

"Of course, ma'am" He replies quickly.

"Is there an issue with your eyesight?" I ask directly, looking him right in the eyes.

"No, I just have a problem with letters-" He mumbles.

"Evelyn interjects softly, "Maybe after some schooling you can come back and take the test again."

"He rambles on, "I have schooling, it's just the letters I mix up sometimes, the teachers didn't know what to make of it."

"I hold up my hand, "Stop" His face falls quickly. "I think I know what this is and I have an idea" I say while I start walking to the exam board. I pick up the board and flip it over, then I set it on the table in the back. I take a black marker and quickly write out an exam with numbers and symbols instead of letters. I return the board to the easel with the number side facing the front. As I walk back to the table I see Rafe and his friend smiling slightly.

I sit down turn toward Evelyn, "Try the exam again, with these new symbols"

Confused she looks up at Rafe and says, "Please read the bottom line, but from right to left, and every other symbol." He was easily able to read the new symbols, and says them clearly and confidently.

Evelyn looks up at him and says coyly, "It looks like you pass flyboy" then she stamps his papers. I tell her she can move on to the next station. I return the exam to the original side and take the next file. A Danny Walker.

I look up and before I could say anything he blurts out, "How did you know that would work?"

"I didn't, but if it was just letters that were his issue, I figured numbers would be fine. Now read the third line down."

From here Evelyn's story follows the film's version

 _-Flashback ends-_

*I hoped you liked the story. Btw, I have heard that people who are dyslexic have no problem with numbers, I may be wrong but I thought it was a good way to solve the issue. I don't mean to offend. Please review, I would love to hear your feedback about the content.

-Maria Black


	4. Chapter 4

Please Review, I would really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing PH cannon characters, just this storyline. Thanks!

Chapter 4:

The train gets into NYC about 7:30pm and as we are walking off the gate we see Rafe. Evelyn runs up to meet him and they have a cute little reunion.

Betty was a little excited though and interrupted, "Do you happen to have any friends"

To which Rafe responds, "Take your pick" Behind Rafe we see a line of airmen all looking nice in their uniforms. Out of that lineup I recognize Danny from the movie as well as from my flashback, he seems to recognize me too and we walk to meet each other.

"I know you, you were Rafe's friend that asked the questions. Danny Walker!" I smile.

"Yes, and you were the nurse who saved my friend's wings. You never did tell me your name." He inquires.

"Rosie" I say, "Rosie Major."

"Well Rosie, may I walk with you to the club?" he says as he offers his arm.

"You may" I reply. The walk to the club is short but chilly, so little is said on the way over.

When we get inside the club I look around and I see chandeliers and a big band in white jackets at the front of the hall. There are tables and booths on the edges of the room as well and there is a host that takes our jackets as well. The group heads over to a large circular booth and sits down. Everyone had eaten dinner on the train ride over, so we all go over to the bar to get drinks. I ask for a long-island iced tea and the bartender gave me an odd look and said "I've never heard of that." _Crap, those weren't invented until the 70's._

"Sorry, do you make wiskey sours?" I implore.

"Yes ma'am, I'll get that for you right away" he grins. I look over and see Danny with his beer giving me an odd look.

"What?" I say.

"I just think it is odd you ordered tea at a club." He laughs.

I chuckle with him, "A long island iced tea is a mixed drink, and the name is deceiving. There is no tea in it."

"Well what is in it, and why is it called an iced tea?" He asks, obviously amused.

"So you pour vodka, rum, gin, tequila, and triple sec over ice, then add in some lemon juice, sour mix, and coke. I think it is called long island iced tea because of the color, not the ingredients." I say counting the alcohols with my fingers.

His eyes widen, "That is a lot of alcohol, are you trying to get drunk or something."

My eyes narrow, "Please, it's not like I plan on having five of those, a couple won't hurt me. Whenever we had a party growing up, we used to make that drink in a huge punch bowl. It was my grandmother's favorite."

"My grandmother never had a drink in her life, except the wine at communion on Sundays" he laughed. He seemed to be laughing a lot tonight. It is nice he has a great smile.

"Well, what can I say? My family has always been fairly… progressive." I smile. He smiles back, then opens his mouth like he wants to say something, but then shuts it quickly. I can sense his nervousness so I ask, "You wanna dance?"

He looks down, "I'm not very good at dancing" then looks back up when I take his hand.

"Neither am I" I say, "But I would like to dance with you" while I pull him to the dance floor the music, thankfully, turns slow. Our hands are already clasped so I put my left hand on his shoulder, and feel his right arm come around my waist and pull me close. We start to sway to the rhythm.

"See, we aren't that bad. We aren't that good, but that doesn't really matter" I laugh. He laughs nervously and straightens his posture a bit. I look up "Is everything all right Danny? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, we don't have to continue." I say and start to pull away. Before I can his hands tighten and pull me closer.

He leans down and says, "It's not that, I'm glad we're dancing. Sometimes I just get nervous for no reason." Then he looks away. I take my hand that is resting on his shoulder and gently move his chin so that he is looking me in the eye.

"I get it" I say, "You don't have to be nervous around me. I mean I am a real dork, so if you get nervous I may just make a fool of myself to make you laugh." To prove my point, I make an super silly face. We both start laughing, then the music picks up. I look at him and say "I wasn't kidding when I said I couldn't dance, you want to sit down?" He nods and we make our way over to the booth. Everyone one else is either at the bar or dancing, so we are alone.

Danny asks, "So Rosie, tell me about yourself." _How generic_.

I decide to tease him, "Well, what do you want to know?"

He laughs, "I don't know. Where are you from, why did you join the Army, what are your passions and favorite things?"

I smile, "That is a lot, but I think I got it all. Um, I grew up in a town called Orchard City, it is a suburb outside of Columbus, Ohio. I joined the Army because I know we are going to be in a war eventually, and I want to serve in any way that I can. My passions, well I actually got my undergraduate degree in economics from Ohio State University. I absolutely love economics, I am particularly fond of microeconomics. I also got my graduate degree in public policy from Yale. Before I joined the Army I was working on reforming the education system. And my favorite things? Well that would be a tie between reading and the movies. I really like stories." I say all of this in my normal, quick pace. Not thinking anything of it I look over at Danny whose eyes are wide and his jaw is dropped. "What?"

It takes him a moment to reply, "Nothing, I just didn't realize I was talking to such an educated person. I have never met someone so educated, let alone a girl."

I point out, "Woman, thank you. I have not been a 'girl' since I was 15. And is it a problem that I am so well educated?"

He laughs, "No you are right, I just have never met a woman like you."

I say, "Well now you have, now it is your turn. You answer the questions you asked me."

His lips turn up into that grin of his again, "Okay then, I am from Shelby Tennessee and Rafe and I were best friends growing up. He and I always wanted to be pilots so I joined when I was 18, a year after Rafe had. I love to fly, but I also just love planes and fixing them. I used to work on cars when I was younger, so it was easy to start working on planes. My favorite thing, I would have to say that it is reading. I love the classic Shakespeare plays a lot."

"Interesting, I wouldn't peg you for a Shakespeare type. What is your favorite one?" I ask.

"I really like Henry V. There are not many men who would choose to go to the front lines if they did not need to. He wanted to live and die with the men that were giving their lives for his cause; I respect and admire that." He explains. _His eyes crinkle when he is talking about something he loves, how cute._

He looks over and sees me smiling "What?" he inquires with that ever-present smile.

"Nothing, it is just that you look cute when you start talking about something you are passionate about." I say, blushing a bit from my brash statement. Danny blushes too which makes him even more attractive. _Is that is even possible?_

He replies "You should've seen _your_ face when you started talking about your eco-nam-ics. Your eyes lit up and it was like you were seeing a different world in front of you." I giggle a little at his accent before I look up to meet his gaze. His eyes are fixed on mine, and I can't look away, not that I would want to. Suddenly he asks "You want to get out of here?"

Taken by surprise, and a little suspicious of his motives I ask "And go where?"

Recognition of how I took his question flashes in his eyes and he quickly fumbles "I didn't mean it like _that_ , I promise. Trust me, I think you will like my idea." He looked so afraid of my answer. _It is so strange that in one moment he is this super confident man, then the next he is shy and cautious._

On impulse I stick out my hand and grab his hand in mine "Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Y'all! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I wouldn't know, because I have received no reviews on the last two chapters I posted. I see you visiting and reading, I would really appreciate feedback. Do you like it? Is there something that you think should be added? Anything. Please.**

 **Anyway-Disclaimer, I do not own Pearl Harbor, just the storyline and my Original Character Rosie :)**

 **I hope you enjoy-Maria**

"Where are we going" I ask. It has been ten minutes and I am curious.

He looks over at me and grins like a child with a secret, "It's a surprise, but I am sure you will love it.

Soon we are rounding a corner, and then I see it, "Wow. That is beautiful!" I say, almost reverently. Before me is the Rockefeller Christmas tree in all of it's glory. Many people don't know this about me, but Christmas is my favorite holiday. I stand there just admiring the tree for a little while, emotions swirling inside me as memories of Christmas past (or I guess future) come to mind. After a second Danny squeezes my hand, you can see on his face that he is proud his idea provoked such a positive response.

"I was thinking, maybe, well, would you like to go ice skating?" He asks, reverting back to his generally shy nature again.

I quickly snap back to the present, "Yes, sure!" Then I hesitate, "Um, but I am not very good at it, I may need some help." Flashbacks of me falling on my butt multiple times with my sister come to mind.

He laughs, but then says quite seriously, "I promise, I won't let you go."

"You better, I am not one for false modesty, I really am terrible at this." I laugh, to dissipate the tension. Despite my lack of expertise on the subject, I trust Danny will take care of me.

We rent two pairs of skates and then proceed change into them. Once we are both ready Danny stands and reaches for my hand. I give it, even though my nerves are on edge. We make it over to the rink and onto the ice. Immediately I grip Danny's hand tighter

"Relax." I hear him say, "Now, keep one leg straight while the other one pushes off to the side, then straighten up and repeat on the other side. It is not too difficult, you can do it." He encourages. I think about his directions and start to move forward. It is slow, since I am not putting a lot of force into my pushes, but I surprisingly don't feel off balance.

"Where did you learn that?" I wonder.

"I have cousins in Minnesota, and my family would visit them in the Winter. Us kids would spend our time outside and often skated on the frozen over ponds. You pick up a few things after a while." He reveals. _He is so much more than the character I thought I knew._

"Interesting. Did you learn anything else?" I ask. A moment later, he lets go of my and turns around and starts skating backwards in front of me. He looks back occasionally to make sure he is clear, but is pretty comfortable. Impressed, I give him a nod acknowledging his skills.

After a little while he mentions, "We should probably be heading back soon."

I agree, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea… you want to teach me how to stop?"

He laughs, "To teach you properly might take a little while, why don't we just grab the edge of the rink?" I laugh at that as he pulls me over to the side. I'm not going very fast so it wasn't a huge impact and I kept my balance easily.

After returning our skates we start to make our way back to the hotel our hands clasped the whole way unconsciously. As we approach the Hotel Danny sees Rafe and Evelyn talking by the doors and immediately goes to greet them. As we draw closer we hear Rafe say, "I'm going to the war, tomorrow."

I quickly pull Danny to the side to an alcove, not wanting Danny to spoil their moment alone. Before Danny has a chance to say anything I hold my hand against his mouth and we wait. Unfortunately, from our hiding place we hear every word, and Danny learns that Rafe volunteered. His eyes burn with rage as he digests this information. I have to act fast before Danny does something he will regret.

 **Well? What do you think he is going to do? Say? Hmm? Please Fav, Follow, and Review I would appreciate it :) Thanks y'all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone! How are y'all doing this month? My month has been good for the most part. I am really enjoying this story and had a great idea a couple of weeks ago that is going to add an interesting layer to the story. As always, please review, I love to see what you are thinking about, where you think the story is going. If you review with questions I might answer them in the authors note here :)**

 **Anyway Disclaimer, I don't own PH or any PH characters.**

 **Thanks guys enjoy:**

Chapter 6:

"Danny wait" I whisper, "Look at me, don't ruin this night for them. Wait till they are gone and then we will talk."

He nods, and I pull my hand away, but I can see in his eyes he is still furious. _What do I do? He is going to want to go with Rafe, which could screw up the timeline and get them both killed!_

After Evelyn and Rafe are defiantly gone Danny looks to me and blurts out, "Volunteered!? He told me he was ordered!" With one hand he reaches up to cover his eyes, obviously trying to contain his emotions. After a few breaths he sharply drags his hand down his face in clear show of distress, "Why would he volunteer without me?"

I grab Danny's hands, "This is not the place for this discussion, come on." I pull Danny into the Hotel and we make our way up to my Hotel room. I am sharing with Betty, and I just hope that she stays out for a little while longer so Danny and I can talk.

We sit down on the couch in the room and I decide to start, "I know you are upset, but perhaps there is a reason why Rafe did this."

At this Danny stands up and starts pacing, "It is obvious! He doesn't think I am capable of fighting along side him."

Delicately I ask, "Danny, has Rafe ever said that you are an unfit pilot?"

Danny shrugs, "Well, no, but he always is trying stuff, new things, without me. It is like he thinks he is better than me." _Hmmm looks like I have struck a chord, it seems this is a huge insecurity Danny has never addressed with Rafe._

"Danny, stop pacing and sit down…please." I plead. Sensing my anxiety he, thankfully, sits.

"Sorry." He mumbles.

"No, don't be sorry there is just nothing to gain from working yourself up. I am wondering, you mentioned Rafe is always trying to do things without you. Have you ever thought that it isn't because he thinks he is better than you, but maybe Rafe is trying to prove something to himself? Trying to prove that he can do something without you there helping him. Is it possible that Rafe is doing this because he wants to see if he can do this on his own?"

Danny ponders this for a minute, staying silent. He finally finds his words "I never thought of that. I guess growing up I always thought I was in Danny's shadow, but I never thought of his insecurities. I am still not happy he is putting himself in such a dangerous situation without me at his side."

I mention, "I'm not saying I agree with his choice, but there is a reason he wants you here, and you should respect your friend. Plus, it is not like you can leave with him tomorrow anyway. I don't think it is the best idea to confront him about such a heavy question right before he is about to leave. It might be best to take a few days to calm down, then question him about the validity of his claim of being ordered. After you have resolved that, if you still want to go, I think he would help you." _Hopefully this will stall him for a little while at least._

"You have fair points." He concedes, "It still hurts that my best friend kept this from me though" I can tell this is really wearing on his conscious as his shoulders sag. _He looks like a kicked puppy._ My emotions take over and I do the one thing I can think of and I reach over and pull him into a hug. One of those warm, comforting hugs that I learned from my mother, who was an expert. He is obvious need of this as he immediately hugs me back, almost too tightly. As I hear him struggle to contain his breathing I start to rub his back in soothing circles. Without realizing it I start to hum a tune from my childhood. It is the song 'Let it be me' by The Everly Brothers.

It is a while before he, hesitantly, starts to pull away. I notice that the edges of his eyes are just slightly red. And while I instinctually want to pull him in for another hug, I can tell he wants to say something.

"Thank you." He says abruptly, "I needed that. And you are right. I will wait until he leaves to address the issue and all of the feelings that go along with it. In the mean time, I will focus on better emotions." He then takes his hand and traces the side of my face, trailing down to my neck and then my shoulder. His eyes lower to my lips and he suddenly drops his hands and looks away.

I am, and have always been quite forward, so I reach for his hand. Looking him straight in the eyes I rest his hand on my neck and reach for his own. Lowering my eyes to his lips, I lean in. I can feel his breath I am so close. Our lips brush tenderly, then Danny unexpectedly takes control of the kiss. He teases my lips open with his tongue and I am overwhelmed. I press myself as close as I can to him and then- Freeze. I hear the keys in the lock.

 _Shit, Betty is back!_ We untangle ourselves from each other and separate to opposite sides of the couch while trying to look casual. Betty walks in and sees us both sitting there, red faces, looking at her like deer in headlights. I blurt, "We, ugh…We were just, um, talking."

Betty's eyes dart between me and Danny, silent. Then she just bursts out laughing, like tears coming out of her eyes laughing. Danny stands awkwardly, and I stand too. I turn to Danny, "Um, so I will be seeing you?" I ask, with Betty still laughing.

He looks up from the floor, "Defiantly." Despite the weird tension created in this moment, he smiles at me, and then turns to go, looking back for a second when he reaches the door.

The moment the door closes Betty stops her laughing and sits down on the bed nodding for me to join. The moment I do she orders "Spill. Now."

 **So? What do you think? Please follow and review, I would love to know what you are thinking :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here is the next chapter y'all! I hope you like it, please review, I would love to hear your thoughts./strong/p**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own PH just my original characters and plot :)**

"There is nothing to spill we were just talking" I lie, very unconvincingly.

"Mmmhmm, sure. I will let you off the hook this time, but if you need to talk about anything, know I am here. And I won't tell a soul, scouts honor." She says, doing the pledge sign and everything.

I laugh "Thank you, I will keep that in mind, but for now all I want to do is sleep."

The next morning I head down for an early breakfast, I wasn't able to sleep as well as I'd hoped I would. When I get down to the small buffet area I fill up a bowl with oatmeal and heap some fruit on top. As I look around for the coffee someone taps my shoulder. I turn around to find a stranger, a tall stranger in a Navy uniform, smiling down at me.

"Hello" I say, "Did you need something?" Having to crane my neck since this man was quite tall, and was also standing a bit close.

"Just your name, that's all." Not pausing to let me speak, he continues, "I saw you last night at the club and was sorry I never got the chance to introduce myself, but I guess fate has a funny way of working out for the better sometimes." He laughs, then sticks out his hand, "My name is Victor, but you can call me Vick."

I awkwardly shift my bowl to one hand so that I can shake his hand. The moment my hand is in his he squeezes it and pulls he close and murmurs "I would love to get to know you better over some breakfast.

Thankfully at the moment I hear "Rosie!" being called across the room, giving me a chance to pull away and see Danny walking towards me, an odd look on his face. As he reaches me he takes my hand before letting go to slip said hand around my waist./p

"Good morning" He greets, "I don't believe we have met. I am Daniel Walker First Lieutenant, Pilot. And you?" He asks with his hand extended and a tight lipped smile on his face.

"Victor, I am an ensign on the USS Arizona, shipping out tomorrow." He says, both men letting go of the handshake tensely.

Trying to diffuse the tension I mention, "Going to Pearl, are you? What a coincidence so are we." Victor's eyes flash at that.

"Well, I hope to see you there, Rosie is it? Well, I will leave you to your breakfast." He says, and turns away, leaving the breakfast area while he is at it.

"He seemed to like you a lot." Danny says, eyes down, his earlier confidence gone.

"Look at me Danny." I wait till he lifts his eyes to mine, "I'm not interested in him. Not at all, I mean, I am kind of interested in this pilot. That is, granted, that he interested in me."

"He is defiantly interested in you." Danny smiles, full and bright this time. Our eyes lock and we both are suspended in this moment, until Danny comes back from reality and blushes red. He does not pull pull away though, but grabs my hand again, "So, breakfast?"

"Please" I laugh, the tension from that odd encounter finally dissipated.

 **So? What do you think? I know this is a short one, but do not be fooled by the length, this chapter may be important... Again, please fav and review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone. First let me say, I am so sorry that I am late updating. I was in the process of moving back to the US for the past few weeks, which is so much work. Again, I am sorry for the delay, but I hope you like the next chapter.**

 **Review responses: Ellie, Thank you for your kind review. I am really trying with my first story to make it mature and have lots of plot points. I really appreciate you taking the time to leave a review, it means so much.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PH just the original characters and the plot that I have imagined.**

Chapter 8:

(In Hawaii)

I looked down at my suitcase, now empty as I finally finished unpacking my bag. With a sigh of relief I closed the bag, shucked it under my bed, and then flopped onto said bed while resting my forearm across my tired eyes.

As I finally start to feel my body relax after days of train, taxi, and boat rides I hear the sound of a knock on my front door. _UGH! Who could that be? Why now for crying out loud?!_ As I continue to groan and huff in my bed I hear someone mercifully answer the door. _Probably Betty, she always loves company. Wait. Who's voice is that? I think it's…_

"Danny?" I call out toward the front of the house as I sit up on my elbows. He then opens my door and leans against the door frame, looking down at me with a small smile on his face.

"Tired?" he remarks, with a laugh on his breath.

"Yes." I say raising my chin, "So what?"

"Well that's just too bad," he mock sighs "I was hoping to take a pretty lady out to dinner tonight, but if you are too tired…"

"Well I guess I can power through the sleep deprivation for you," I laugh "but it better be worth it." I add with a raised brow.

""Oh it will be." He says as he pulls me off the bed. In an instant I am flush against his body. He leans in but instead of reaching for my lips he brushes my ear and whispers "Be ready at 7." Then he lets go and walks out of the house. I am left unbalanced and red all over.

"Wow" I breathe. _That was hot. God! HE is hot._

Since 7pm is an hour and half away I decide a shower is in order. A cold shower. Before I get in I put my hair in curlers and place a shower cap over my head. Once I am suitably cooled down and clean I get out of the shower and moisturize. I have always loved how sexy I feel after getting out the shower with freshly shaved legs while putting on body lotion. It is like I am in a commercial, and it makes me feel very womanly. Now, what to wear. Gosh, this is always the hardest part. I am so bad with clothes!

"Hey Betty?" I call, hoping she is home and will answer.

"Yeah Rosie, what's up?" She says as she sticks her head into my room.

"I turn around looking like a child with my pout "I don't know what to wear again. Will you help me?" She positively beams at my question.

"Of course!" she practically yells as she rushes towards my closet. "So, what kind of date is this?" She digs.

"I don't know, he just mentioned dinner." I sputter, feeling slightly self conscious.

"Well if he didn't mention that you had to dress up, he is probably taking you to a casual place so you should wear…this!" In her hands is a pair of high-waist, navy blue, butto-up shorts, along with a white sleeveless button up with lose ends for me to tie in a knot at my waist. The look was seriously cute and comfortable looking. I throw on the ensemble and look into the mirror. Betty gives her approval and leaves me to finish my hair and makeup. After I take down my curlers I simply pin my hair behind my ears, since I prefer it down. Then I apply mascara, a little rouge, and a sweet pink to my lips.

I finish just in time, because as I am getting my purse together, I hear a knock on the door, for the second time that night. This time I am all smiles and go out to the living room to greet my company. Danny is already standing inside, a small bouquet of tiger lilies in his hand. He holds them out for me and I take them, giving him a small kiss while I am at it.

I smile and look up at him, "How did you know these are my favorite flower?"

"He beams "I didn't, I just saw them and they reminded me of you." I turn toward the kitchen and start to put the flowers in a vase. "But, that is good to know, for the future y'know." I immediately still at the mention of the future.

 _What if I have a future here? What if I am stuck here forever. What if I can never get home?_ Thoughts I had pushed away start surfacing fast and it takes all of my strength not to give in and start having a full-blown panic attack.

"Hey, are you alright? You look kind of pale." Danny asks, suddenly concerned about my change in demeanor.

"Yeah, I am fine." I lie, smiling weakly, "Just got dizzy for a second. I am fine now."

"Okay, if you're sure." He says. To reassure him I quickly finish up my task of putting the flowers in a vase, then take his hand firmly in mine.

"I'm sure, why don't we head out" I smile.

 **So, thoughts? Personally, I just love this stage of any relationship, so cute, and timid. Please Follow, Fav, and Review :)**


End file.
